The invention relates to deck plank fasteners or clips for securing a deck plank to a joist and for supporting deck planks relative to one another. More particularly, the invention relates to a hidden deck plank fastener for use with deck planks having undercut side grooves which vary widely in terms of dimensions and material properties.
Hidden deck plank fasteners for planks with undercut side groove exist, and are typically specific to a type of plank, groove dimension, nub dimension, material, amongst other variables. It would be useful to have a fastener that is compatible with planks having different styles, groove types and dimensions, and materials.